The Moon And The Sun
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: But they were like the day and the night, the moon and the sun; it was impossible for them to get along with each other, they couldn't exist at the same time. But, sometimes, just like a miracle, they happened to get along. "Dan-the-Mighty-Ninja-is-awesome! There! Are you happy? Now, GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Hi there! I hope you're all having a beautiful day! I'm back with a new story, about a ship I don't like reading about but I surely loved writing about it! Please enjoy your stay! :) **_

_**The Moon and the Sun**_

The room was silent. Absolutely silent. No sound could be heard, but it wasn't like he wanted to. It was perfectly fine like this. Nobody was here, so he could think calmly. Just his thoughts and him. Alone.

He smiled. He liked his thoughts. It reminded him of good times. Happy times. Ones filled with joy and laughters.

" _Daniel Arthur Cahill! Come back here right now!"_

" _And why would I do that,_ princess _?" he laughed, his mouth full of chocolate. "If you want it back so bad, just come and catch me."_

" _First of all," she said, "you're so gross. Swallow, and then speak. Second of all, I won't run after you, my heels will break and-"_

" _Oh dear god, that would be absolutely awful! Of course we don't want the little princess to hurt herself and her oh so precious shoes."_

 _He smirked and began to walk away._

" _That's too bad, really. Guess you won't have it back."_

 _She groaned like an angry animal. She seemed to hesitate between going after him and ruin her shoes, or get back her precious item._

" _I'm going to tell my brother!" she finally exclaimed._

" _Oooh no! No, please, don't do that! Do you really hate me that much? Do you want my death? If you tell him, you know he'll tell my sister. And if he does, there will be World War III. They'll argue, again, and after they'll be done yelling, Amy will come find me and scream at me. Do you really want that?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You cruel witch."_

" _Give it back."_

" _No."_

" _Yes."_

 _He laughed._

" _In your dreams, sweetie."_

 _He turned his back to her and went for the garden. He heard her scream in frustration. One second later, he could hear the sound of someone beginning to jog. So, naturally, he ran._

" _Daniel! Daniel, for God's sake, I swear!"_

 _They ran together, him a few feet before her, laughing like a mad man. God. How he loved making her angry. It made him happy, to say the least._

" _Natalie! Didn't go tell your big brother yet? Afraid I will hurt you later?"_

" _Never."_

" _So come on! Faster! You want it back? Good. Run!"_

 _He started running again, her behind him. She was panting. Finally, a few seconds later, he stopped. Seeing this, she smiled, reaching for her item. But he wasn't done annoying her. Not yet. He lifted his arm up in the air, high, where she couldn't reach it. His smirk grew wide._

" _If you want it back," he whispered, "you'll have to say Dan the Mighty Ninja is awesome."_

 _She stared at him, mouth wide open in shock._

" _In your dreams, sweetie." she mocked him._

" _Too bad, then."_

 _He faked throwing the item in the lake next to them. He was about to let it go when she screamed._

" _No! No… Please, don't…" she finished, her voice barely above a whisper._

 _His smirk vanished with the soft wind. His eyes softened._

" _You just have to say it. Dan the-"_

" _Dan-the-Mighty-Ninja-is-awesome! There! Are you happy? Now, GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"_

 _He lowered his arm, perplexed. Why was she acting like that? He didn't expect her to say it for good. He just wanted to annoy her. He would have stopped a few seconds later._

 _He handed it to her, no sign of any smile on his face. He looked at her as she took it. Her long hair was falling in front of her face, so he couldn't perfectly see her expression. She seemed… sad. Was she crying? No, impossible. Natalie Kabra would never cry in front of Dan Cahill._

 _Finally, after long minutes of silence, he saw her shoulders shake. He couldn't believe his eyes. Natalie Kabra, of all people, was crying! In front of him! Suddenly, his heart broke and guilty took possession of him._

 _He walked over to her, closing a little the gap between them. He was about to put a hesitant hand on her tiny shoulder when, all of a sudden, she jerked her head back, her mouth wide open and her eyes closed, allowing him to see her face._

 _Tears were running down her face, but she was laughing. He sighed, relieved and slightly annoyed. Girls were so weird. His sister was a perfect example. Couldn't they have only one mood? No, they had to laugh and cry at the same time._

" _Are- are you okay?" he asked, frowning._

 _She nodded, a small smile playing on her full lips._

" _Um… Excuse me, but… Are you sad or happy? I mean-"_

" _I'm happy, you twat! Good thing you gave it back to me, or Ian would have-"_

" _Oh my god, if you think you're brother scares me… It's time to wake up, princess!"_

 _She smirked, and turned to face the mansion._

" _Okay then. You don't mind if I tell me, right?"_

" _Of course no- Wait! What?"_

 _Her laugh echoed in the garden, her voice mixing up with the sounds of the birds. In her hand, a little teddy bear was hanging upside down._

The clock told him it was already three in the afternoon. He couldn't care less. It was only him and his thoughts, and the time had no more meaning to him.

He stared at the coffee table in front him, not really seeing it, as if it was invisible. Maybe it was. After all, a lot of things could be invisible, even if they weren't.

 _He gripped his glass. He chewed his straw. He clenched his jaw. He gritted his teeth. He narrowed his eyes. He tried to do anything just to keep his mind off her. To stay calm._

" _Hey Dan-o." a loud voice behind him said._

 _He turned around to see his cousin and best friend, Hamilton Holt. Perfect. A distraction. It was about time._

" _What are you doing alone?" he asked. "Didn't find a date for tonight?"_

 _He laughed, his blond hair bouncing on his head._

" _Not really," he answered softly. "How about you? Where's Sinead?"_

" _She's with your sister, she managed to steal her from Ian. Man, that guy is really into her. He didn't want to let her go."_

" _Tell me about it," he groaned, gazing at Natalie. "Be happy you don't live with us, it's worse."_

 _Hamilton laughed, happy like… like… Like what? He didn't know what in this world could be happy; his world was so grey, it seemed like he hadn't been joyful since a decade at least._

" _Anyway," he continued, a big smile on his face, "do you want to join us? Jonah is dancing the-"_

" _No, thank you. Actually, I'm a bit tired, I think I'll go rest."_

 _He put his glass down on the table beside him, not bothering to be gentle. He didn't care anymore. He could be cruel with anyone, be the biggest jerk of the world, he couldn't care less. Why would he be nice, anyway? She had been so mean to him, so cruel. She had acted as if he was nothing worth of her time, as if he was an old and stinky sock. As if he was invisible._

 _It wasn't fair, really. Of course he had been mean to her in the past, he had said and done cruel things too, but it was only because he loved teasing her. Nothing more._

 _Tonight, she was being awfully cruel with him, just by dancing with another one. And it wasn't to tease him. Oh no._

 _He watched her dance happily with him, smiling brightly. She seemed over the moon. It broke his heart. What had he done? When did everything go wrong? He thought everything was perfect. They talked and laughed a lot together. They went to places together. He thought she was happy to be with him, just like he was. Apparently, he was wrong._

 _Sighing, he left the room, shoving people on his way. He went outside, in the garden, and sat on the fresh grass._

 _He looked at the stars, shining in the dark sky. He wondered how he fell in love with her. It was unbelievable, incredible. A few months ago, he hated her. He couldn't stand to see her in the same room as him and automatically felt obliged to annoy her, either by telling her sarcastic comments or pulling at her hair. So how did he become so helplessly in love with her, of all people? Maybe it was because of her looks, her personality, her smile. But they were like the day and the night, the moon and the sun; it was impossible for them to get along with each other, they couldn't exist at the same time. But, sometimes, just like a miracle, they happened to get along. They would talk and even laugh together. They would smile at each other. Just like a miracle, indeed._

"Hey, Dan."

His sister. By the sound of it, she was tired and sad. Poor girl. She had to deal with her boyfriend _and_ her brother.

"The ceremony will begin soon."

He looked up at her. She had bags under her eyes. She looked really tired. Her cheeks were red, a sign she had cried a few seconds ago.

"Yes," he answered, "just two more minutes, please."

Two more minutes to remember.

" _Daniel!"_

 _He looked up from his game he was playing on his phone to see a really angry Natalie._

" _First of all, it's Dan. D-A-N. Second of all, what? Did you miss an amazing deal at a Prada shop? Or did you just break your heels? It would be_ such _a waste."_

" _Shut up. What is that, exactly?"_

 _He looked up at her again and was surprised to see a piece of paper._

" _Um… Let me think…" he put his index on his chin. "A piece of paper? You know, either to write a letter or draw something… The usual."_

" _Shut up!" she repeated. "I want to know why, for Gideon's sake, there is that… that… that_ thing _written on it!"_

 _He sighed, already feeling annoyed. Couldn't she leave him alone for just one second?_

" _What is it?" he asked, slowly getting up._

" _See for yourself."_

 _She handed him the paper, and he took it, a look of boredom plastered on his face._

 _He analysed it. It was a really long letter. The writing wasn't clear and it seemed… Oh no. No. No. No, no, no, no, no!_

" _Where did you get that?" he screamed, panicked._

" _Guess." she hissed._

" _Um… I can explain everything, I-I swear!"_

" _You better."_

 _He looked again at the letter in his hands, horror on his face._

 _Dear Natalie. You suck. But you already know that, for I told you countless times before. But, of course, I've never mentioned_ why _you sucked. You suck because you are perfect. Perfect in the way you are. Perfect from the head to the toes. Perfect on the inside just like on the outside. I love your hair, I just want to touch it forever. It seems so soft. Dear god, I wish I had the same as you. I'd be so cool with it! But of course, I don't want to look like your brother. *shivers*_

 _Because the looks aren't enough to love someone, I'd say I love your personality. I love your witty comments, I love the way you laugh, I love your way to speak, always with that highness and this softness, I love when you cry because you always look so small…_

 _That's why you suck. Because you make me love you. This shouldn't feel so normal. So… natural. You're my sworn enemy, after all. But I guess everything change, one day or another, and for my feelings towards you changed, I want you to know it._

 _I love you, Nat Cobra._

 _Always_

 _Daniel._

" _What the hell, Daniel?"_

 _He looked at her, sadness in his green eyes. Did it mean she didn't love him? Surely. What would she do with a guy like him?_

" _I think it's pretty clear." he answered, seriously. "It's nothing more than a joke."_

 _She seemed hurt for a second, but quickly changed her expression into one of coldness._

" _A joke you made alone? I know you were stupid, but not like that! Who would want to laugh alone in his room?"_

 _She laughed, a cruel laugh. His heart broke._

" _Someone with humour, of course. But seeing you don't have any, I understand why you don't find it funny."_

" _You're just a big psychopath, Daniel! A big jerk and a big pig! That's what you are!"_

 _Anger flashed through him. He saw red._

" _Why are you reacting like that? My letter doesn't please you? I put all my heart in it!"_

" _It doesn't please me because it's a really mean joke! Next time you do a thing like that, make sure the person you refer to doesn't find it!"_

" _You weren't mean to find it! It was in my room! You didn't have to go in there! Don't you know that thing called privacy?"_

 _He paused._

" _Wait, why do you say it's mean? You shouldn't care, because you don't love me."_

 _She went silent, her cheeks red. She looked at the floor, her hair covering her face. How he hated when she did that. He wanted to push them away so bad._

" _Did… Did you mean what you said in that letter?" she asked softly._

 _He was taken aback. He didn't know how and what to respond. Did she really-?_

" _Please be honest."_

 _He stared at her, amazed. He couldn't believe it._

" _Yes." he murmured. "Yes."_

 _She looked up at him, a shy look on her face._

 _Slowly, very slowly, she got closer to him. She put her tiny hands on his chest, his neck, and then his face. With her thumbs, she stroked his cheeks. He wanted to scream. Every part of his body was on fire, he was aware of every single inch of skin that touched Natalie's. He was over the moon._

" _I love you too," she said, "I love you with all my heart."_

 _He smiled. After months of sadness and depression, he finally smiled._

" _My letter wasn't the best of the world. I don't know how to write. Amy is better at that than me but-"_

" _It's enough."_

 _And she kissed him. Just like that. His body burned for good. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her back fiercely. Stumbling back, they fell on the couch. She squealed, surprised. He laughed._

" _You're my sun." he said._

" _And you're my moon." she laughed, rolling her eyes, amused._

* * *

" _I'm home!"_

 _Quick footsteps could be heard in the stairs._

" _Daddy!"_

 _He was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming. That couldn't be possible. Something that beautiful was… no longer for him._

 _He took her in his arms. She giggled._

" _Who are you, young lady?" he joked._

" _I'm your daughter, silly!"_

" _What? I have a daughter?"_

 _He faked being shocked._

" _No one told me! Natalie! Did you know we had a daughter?"_

 _Natalie made her entrance. She was smiling._

" _No, nobody told me either."_

 _They laughed and Caroline pouted. She crossed her baby arms._

 _He looked at his family. He was so happy, so proud to have them. It was_ his _family. His own. No one else's._

 ** _A/N :_ Please tell me what you thought of it! Feel free to tell me if there were any mistakes, I'm sure there were! I hope you enjoyed the story :) review, it's really encouraging for me!**

 **MademoiselleEtincelle**


	2. Bonus

**A/N :** **this is for 39CluesFan-Star, who asked for a sequel! She asked for this a long time ago, so... SURPRISE! I hope that you will like it dear :) anyway, this can't really happened since Nat died in the first chapter so yeah... it's kind of a bonus ;)**

Chapter Two Bonus

Dan woke up by the sound of someone crying. No, that wasn't right. Someone _wailing_. He groaned, fully waking up. It was a Sunday morning, as known as the only day where he could sleep in. But apparently, someone was against this idea (yet so fabulous!), and decided to wake him at seven in the morning.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and got up. He almost tripped on his own feet, due to lack of sleep. He had to admit yesterday night was kind of a mess. Being a hospital nurse was hard and wasn't sparing you every time. He tried not to think about how late he went to sleep (1.00 a.m!) and courageously made his way to the door, being careful not to wake Natalie. Maybe he could be grumpy sometimes because he didn't sleep enough, but Natalie could be even worse than him. He remembered that time when she threw him her slipper. Even if it had been pink and fluffy, the damn thing had hit him hard on the head and made him yell from pain.

He opened Caroline's door, peering inside. The two years old girl was standing in her crib, gripping the wood bars. She was crying and shaking the cot furiously.

"Wow," he murmured, "Calm down, girl. You look like her mother on sales."

Strangely, the toddler giggled at his words and stopped crying. He smiled down at her, picking her up.

"Are you hungry?" Dan asked softly.

"Yes!" she nodded, trying to pull at his hair.

He chuckled but then wrinkled his nose.

"Wahoo, someone here need to be changed and quick. You could kill a grown up man just by farting, you know that?"

Caroline giggled, gripping his shirt tightly. He changed her, and made an incredible effort not to gag at the smell. Once done, he walked down the stairs with his daughter in his arms and put her in the high chair.

"How can I help you today, Miss Scarlett?" he bowed, using a british butler voice.

"Banan's!"

"Banan's?" he repeated, frowning and putting his fists on his waist, "I don't know where you live, Miss Scarlet, but we don't have such a thing here."

"Banan's!" she exclaimed again, hitting the table of the chair with her little hands.

"Please, Miss Scarlett, don't kill Bear the Butler! Bear the butler will try his best to get you what you want."

He laughed and went in the kitchen.

"Hungry! Daddy! I'm humgry!"

"It's coming, Miss Scarlett! As for your father, he is on a mission right now. He will come back when he's done fighting the bad ninjas."

He heard him laugh and he grinned. That was sound he would never get tired of, and will forever be in his mind. He would never forget such a simple yet so beautiful thing. Suddenly, like an image imposing to him, he remembered the first time he heard him laugh.

It was in a winter morning. He couldn't go to work due to the snow that had fallen in the night, and he and Natalie had been stuck at home. Not that he had complained, though. It gave him the opportunity to spend more time with his daughter, who was two months old at that time. He was giving her a bath, Natalie carefully watching his every move behind his shoulder. He remembered caressing her little head, stroking her black hair. She had smiled, and when he had gotten to her belly, that was when she had laughed. He remembered her eyes squinting in happiness and the sound of laughter echoing in the room, like a sweat carillon. It had been one of the best moment of his life.

"Here, Miss Scarlett, your meal is served. I couldn't find the thing you called Banan's, but here are mashed bananas with orange juice. And, of course, it is home made. May your meal be delicious, Miss Scarlett."

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!"

She took the spoon between her fingers and tried to eat her breakfast. She almost made it, but before it got in her mouth she dropped the silverware. Dan laughed.

"Here, let me help you." he said, dropping the butler voice.

He fed her until Natalie woke up and made her entrance. She was rubbing her belly, and Dan suspected her to do it for another reason different to the baby inside of her.

"Someone looks hungry this morning, am I wrong?"

"I feel like I could eat a whole cow." She replied, kissing him on the lips and embracing Natalie.

"Don't you always?" he joked.

She glared at him from the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Aren't Amy and your brother supposed to come today?"

"Yes," she answered, sitting at the table, "To drop James and Danny."

"So you call him 'Danny' but still refuse to call me 'Dan'? What kind of person are you?"

She chuckled, taking a sip of her tea.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Dan went to open it.

"Ah, Cobra. Nice seeing you there." he greeted him coldly.

"Daniel," Ian replied, nodding at him. He was holding his youngest son in his arms. "You look… fine, I guess."

"Oh, stop this drama already." Amy said behind them, holding James, "Hi, Dan."

"This is him who began this-"

"Dan," Amy frowned at him, "I already have two sons at home, I don't need a third one."

She passed the door, making her way between the two men. She went to greet Natalie and kiss her niece on the forehead.

"It's not over, Cobra," Dan hissed, "You still owe me a thousand baseball cards."

"And you still owe me an Armani shirt!" Ian hissed too, glaring at him.

Little Danny pulled at Ian's tee-shirt and stared at him intensely.

"Daddy, why are you angry?"

Ian smiled at him.

"It's nothing, baby. Uncle Dan and daddy are just having a little discussion. _Right_ , Uncle Dan?"

"Of course," this one replied, "We're talking about baseball. You love baseball, don't you?"

Danny nodded and Ian passed the door, glaring one last time at his brother in law. Dan winked at him, in the hope to make him even angrier.

"So," Amy said, looking at her brother and Natalie, "If everything goes according to the plan, we should be back around six p.m. Is it okay with you guys?"

"Of course! We can't wait to spend time with our favourite nephews!" Natalie exclaimed, smiling at the two boys.

"Thanks again for agreeing to babysit them." Ian declared, saying goodbye to his sister and brother in law.

"It's nothing, have a good time together!" Natalie waved at them.

"Can we play football, Uncle Dan? And baseball? Do you think we could go to the lake this afternoon?" James asked, looking expectantly at him.

Dan swallowed. It was going to be tough day.

 **A/N :** **So I hope it pleased you! I also hope there weren't a lot of mistakes... since it was a gift for you I didn't want you to beta this one hehe *rubs head***

 **Review guys! ;) see you all soon!**


End file.
